


【天加】意外发情

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 一个腿交，无器官插入，abo设定下PWP，二十三集加贺美变身gatack之后练级的兴奋期，无脑开车，很OOC





	【天加】意外发情

加贺美新没想到他的发情期会提前开始。

成为Gatack适任者对他来说是件相当令人兴奋的人生大事，终于获得了足以实现自己守护人类的热忱的强大力量，很长一段时间他都沉浸于终于能够痛快战斗的亢奋之中，每天都有浑身使不完的劲。

——但，为什么会出现这种意料之外的状况啊，明明好不容易能和天道那家伙一起战斗来着，可恶。

偏偏是在这个时候……这样不是又要被嫌弃拖后腿了吗？他愤愤地低吼了声，扳动腰间Gatack Zecter的角高高跃起发动骑士踢，落地的瞬间张牙舞爪的异虫在身后爆炸成绿色的火焰。与此同时Kabuto那边也伴随着“Clock Over”的声音战斗结束，顺利得理所当然——毕竟是实力强悍的天道总司，再加上冲劲正足的加贺美新，两个人一起的话消灭区区几只刚蜕皮的异虫自然不在话下。

可这个时候去想天道总司实在太不合时宜，加贺美新懊恼地发出一声呜咽——天道总司毫无疑问是一个强大的Alpha，在Omega的发情期就宛如行走的春药般诱人，他不可避免地受生理本能所控对唯一在场的强大Alpha生出依恋的欲望，自意识深处产生了某种不被允许的冲动和旖旎幻想。热意从小腹升腾蔓延全身，加贺美新难受地咬着下唇溢出声低喘，身体摇晃了下小腿一软单膝跪倒在地。

察觉到身后异样声响的天道总司回过头，眼见Gatack Zecter飞离已经无法维持变身状态正用手撑着地面艰难喘息的加贺美新，不由得深深皱起眉头：“怎么回事，你受伤了？”

……比受伤糟糕一百倍。加贺美新在心底懊恼地回答，开始悔恨自己没有在意岬的叮嘱随身携带抑制剂。要怎么办、向身为Alpha的天道求助吗？不不不，先不说Alpha不可能带着适用于Omega的抑制剂，由性别决定的掠夺侵占本能会不会允许Alpha对发情的Omega彬彬有礼还很难说。被侵犯了可就大事不妙，加贺美新紧张又无措地转动有些混沌的大脑，还没想好要怎么对天道开口就闻到一阵逐渐变浓的松木清香，发着热眼前一片模糊地晕眩起来。

啊，糟糕，是最坏的情况。他怀着落入绝境的悲哀麻木地想，靠近反而要变得更不妙了啊，天道怎么也会粗心大意犯这种错。

天道总司一解除变身就被扑面而来的浓郁蜂蜜甜香一窒，仿佛眼前缩成一团的年轻Omega已经整个泡进了蜜罐。难怪这家伙会被The Bee Zecter看上，他幽幽地想，不知要耗费多少工蜂多少时间才酿得出加贺美新这般浓稠馥郁的甜。

“加贺美，听得见吗？Zect的人还要多久才能到？”

天道总司伸手摇他的肩膀，而后者一被他的指尖碰到就烫到似的打了个颤，声音也像就要哭出来那样发着抖：“不、不知道……我没带通讯器……等等，你别过来！”

“……”伸出的手被正处于应激状态的加贺美新下意识拍开，天道总司颇不赞同地叹了口气，怎么会有这么粗神经的Omega，和异虫的突发战斗不叫后援部队准备接应也就算了，居然还用这种语气激怒打算正直地帮忙的Alpha。好歹他们也算熟人，加贺美新要是把他赶开，难道是想独自一人在这偏远的郊区迎来发情期，被路过不知道是什么人的其他Alpha捕获或者硬生生熬过可能有脱水危险的发情吗。

他们在刚刚的战斗中都已经用过了Clock Up，短时间内没法指望离开这里到至少数公里之外寻找可能有抑制剂的地方，而加贺美新的发情来得迅疾猛烈，甜腻的信息素蔓延开来将他整个人烧得火热溺于情欲，同时也勾起了Alpha的信息素躁动。两人的信息素在空气中不受控制地融合拉扯，黏黏糊糊地升温暧昧，几乎像一对热恋的爱侣。总不能把这家伙丢下不管，天道总司不爽地咋舌，按捺下小腹涌起的火引起的破坏冲动，强行按着加贺美新的肩膀扭向自己，决定及时施与一些不那么正直但是足够有效的帮助。

“先说好，我可不想趁人之危，只是情况所迫罢了。”天道总司也不管此刻只顾着拼命忍耐情潮、眼神都有点涣散找不到焦距的加贺美新能听得进去多少，警告似的撂下免责宣言，便寻着他因无处排解的燥热难受地微张的唇吻了下去。

“唔……”加贺美新下意识地蹙起眉，伸手推拒也使不上几分力气，只觉口干舌燥得难以忍受迫切需要水源缓解焦渴，他迷迷糊糊迎上天道探入的舌尖咂吮，笨拙而贪婪地汲取那份从Alpha信息素中渡过的能抚慰燥热的清凉。残存的理智还在负隅顽抗，警告加贺美新应当远离身前的Alpha、避免被标记掠夺划为私有的危机，可热流涌动的身体在摇摆的天平中渐渐倾于本能，劝诱他抛开身份顾虑投入其中，将柔软炽热处尽为对方敞开。只要安心享受就可以了，Alpha和Omega本就该如此密不可分，这没什么——好热……要融化了、好渴……或许、大概，在天道面前稍微示弱一点也没关系？催人冷静的理智逐渐融化在过载的高温里，他自暴自弃地闭上眼，攥着天道总司的上衣前襟仰起头将这个吻变得更加黏糊热切——即使在这其中多了什么别的意味也已经顾不上了。

被笨拙地纠缠住的天道总司将这份主动照单全收，环着加贺美后腰的胳膊收紧让彼此身躯更加贴近，单手扶着他后脑灵活的舌在溢满津液的炽热口腔搅出啧啧水声。信息素在体液交换的过程中互相结合渗透趋于稳定，抚平攻击性反应的焦躁，逐渐融化为柔软黏腻的情欲，迅速在年轻战士的身体之间燃起火焰。被热潮烧得混沌的加贺美新对逐渐升温的空气一无所觉，只是断断续续地发出撒娇似的鼻音，哼吟着迎合对方灵活扫过敏感上颚的舌，从中索取些许甘露滋润般的安慰。天道总司敛眸任他如索食的幼雀般急切而莽撞地吮着自己不放，竟觉得闭上眼的加贺美新蝶翼般不断轻颤的睫毛看起来十分可爱。属于Omega的性吸引力吗……他轻嗅弥散在身周把空气搅得浓稠的蜜香，头一次认真考虑是否强大如太阳也会被甜美的Omega干扰失去百般磨练出的自控力。

“……真是缠人……比我估计的还要厉害。”

紧贴的唇瓣终于分开时还牵连着暧昧的银丝，被天道总司以指腹抹去。加贺美新被情欲蒸腾得眼角发红，眼底水雾迷蒙已经失了瞳孔焦距，揪着天道总司的衣襟偏头靠在他胸前喘息，几乎整个人都软绵绵地挂在他身上才不致滑下。天道总司收紧左臂揽着他按在胸口，另一手撩起他在方才的亲吻蹭动中吸了汗液发潮微皱的格子衬衫下摆，贴着随呼吸微微起伏的腹肌线条向下滑去。在亲吻厮磨间天道总司早已察觉对方下身动情勃起的硬挺，紧身的牛仔裤算不上什么严密无间的防卫，他单手解开守着隐秘欲望的裤扣，指尖便算得上畅通无阻地探入棉质内裤，抚上浓密毛发间高高翘起的硬热器官。那小东西有着健康青年男性的色泽温度，柱身光滑圆润，作为Omega来说算是尺寸可观，随着天道总司拢紧手指有生命似的在他掌心跳动，探出内裤边缘的头部颤巍巍地溢出情动的腺液。天道总司赞叹地轻啧一声，与无意识瞄了一眼身下就羞恼得红了耳根的加贺美新额头相抵，调笑似的弯着眼角明知故问：“只是接吻就兴奋成这样了，有那么舒服吗？”

“……”这混蛋，明明清楚是发情的缘故……！不管怎么接话都过于难以启齿，加贺美新咬着下唇愤愤不平地捶他肩膀——虽然以此时折了几折的力气看来更像软绵绵的嗔闹。天道总司心情愉快地坦然受了他几拳，手掌包覆着挺立的性器时轻时重地上下撸动起来，指腹擦过敏感冠状沟抹匀顶端小孔溢出的清液，成功夺走加贺美新最后一点余裕，迫得他腰一软颤抖着急促喘息轻哼，垂首忍耐阵阵从尾椎骨直窜上来激得头皮发麻的电流，无暇顾及天道总司自上方投下的意味深长的眼神。与自慰时熟悉的感觉不同，来自外界的刺激快感堆积得迅速而猛烈，发情期的身体更是敏感异常，加贺美新在欲望的漩涡中一时失神，瞳孔失焦自喉间溢出濒死般的绵长呻吟，没多久就挺身在天道总司的掌心里释放了出来。短暂的轻松解脱过后空虚感接踵而至，暂时平复的火焰好歹让本能躁动的欲望野兽稍稍收敛爪牙，加贺美新低喘着自翻涌肆虐的情热里挣扎出几分支离破碎的清醒，刚因对方衣襟上沾染的显眼白浊生出些羞赧愧疚就被天道总司松开他伸手按上后颈的动作激得一颤。不，不行，后背一阵电流窜过汗毛乍起，他瞬间紧绷起来因某个可能发生的可怕预想而无措地睁大了眼，扒着天道总司的肩头乌亮双眼焦急地瞅向目光灼灼的Alpha：“天道！说过了不行的吧，不要标记……！”

隔着薄薄的皮肤被Alpha扼在指尖的脆弱腺体被透入的信息素激得发痛，加贺美新难受地呜咽出声，几乎要因过于强烈的危机感惊惶落泪。不，他还不想被哪个Alpha圈为所有物，就算是Omega他也仍然渴望为了人类用自己的力量战斗。一旦被标记对彼此来说都是麻烦，作为应当守护人类的骑士被性别束缚势必会失去自由，何况他和天道的关系复杂程度使得目前发生的事连朋友之间意外的互帮互助都算不上——“我们不是朋友”，加贺美新咬紧了唇，他和天道走的不是一条路，因为一次意外发情而互相捆绑简直是最糟糕的事。即使快要被发情的热潮冲昏头脑，他也得牢牢守住那条铭刻在心中绝不能逾越的禁忌底线。已经发泄出来了，把我自己一个人留在这里就可以，这种程度我能忍过去的，不要冲动啊天道，他想大声提醒天道总司不要被本能所惑越过雷池，紧迫的焦虑惶恐却使干涩的喉咙一时失语发不出像样的声音，只能徒劳地张合唇瓣急得眉头拧起五官皱成一团。

到这地步还念念不忘地反抗AO之间的本能反应，这份不同寻常的坚定简直要让人肃然起敬。可惜未免有些迟钝，天道总司无可奈何地轻叹，停下这让加贺美新腰软身颤的触碰。平时加贺美新总像欢快地摇着尾巴的犬科，眼下这受了惊红着眼睛委屈地软软缩作一团的模样倒更像兔子。天道总司在心底暗暗做出评价，拍拍加贺美新的脸颊出声阻止敏感应激的Omega继续胡思乱想：“给你做个临时标记而已，看你湿成这样怎么可能忍得下去。你都想到哪里去了？”

话已经说开了，天道总司索性不再去管加贺美新思维短路的呆滞表情，他无视了对方那点微不足道的挣扎，指尖极具侵略性地在后颈那片被汗浸湿的皮肤逡巡按压，逼得掌下年轻矫健的身躯应激性地发抖紧绷。摸准了那蜜泉般腺体的位置，天道总司就转而按住加贺美新的肩膀，将悬在他脖颈上方的达摩克利斯之剑换成Alpha锐利的犬齿。感受到对方因危机感而倒吸一口气紧张地绷紧肌肉，他侧首在加贺美新耳边低笑一声，从胸腔传出的细微震动牵动鼓膜：“不会很痛的……居然会怕成这样，还真是单纯的处子啊，加贺美。”

“……你……”加贺美新的脸红到耳根，说不出气闷还是羞赧更多，属于Alpha的尖牙不由分说刺破后颈皮肉嵌入腺体注入安抚用的信息素，他闷哼一声咬着牙忍耐一波波AO信息素结合带来的生理反应，酥麻的电流窜过仿佛全身骨头都被抽去，潮水般的快感涌过全身上下冲刷绵软躯体，生理性泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落。身体深处燥热的火焰被来自Alpha的洪流浸没，取而代之的是即将融化般的虚软和迷失感，他在脱力感的侵袭下目眩，浑身发软地险些滑下，又被天道总司及时捞住抱紧。天道总司松开牙齿轻轻舐去他颈侧渗出的血珠，留下的鲜明牙印昭示着Alpha圈定领域的霸道行径，也意味着Omega长达一天不被发情迹象所扰的安定清明。

“呃……天道、我——”加贺美新从灭顶的欲潮中恢复神智，下意识地揪住天道的衣角想要开口说些什么。

“……感激的话还是稍后再说吧。”

加贺美新这时才听清天道低沉的喘息声。他尚处于接纳Alpha信息素与自身交融的余韵，失神间就被天道总司拧转过身按在了正对的墙面上。听到天道压抑着嗓音的“自己撑着点”，加贺美新下意识地抬手照做，待到身后传来窸窸窣窣声响两腿一凉才回过神，两手撑着水泥墙面一脸吃惊地扭头瞪向天道总司：“天道？！……等等，你脱我裤子干什么？？”

“……你是笨蛋吗，生理课教的性别常识都忘了？”几乎能将人溺毙的蜜甜足以轻易勾得人发疯，天道总司强行压下咬破Omega腺体后愈发强烈的完成标记的本能冲动，只觉鼻尖舌根尽是搅得人气息不稳的黏稠甜意，皱着眉语气里隐隐透出烦躁：“你太甜了。腿姑且让我借用一下，就当是提供帮助的报酬吧，我也忍得够辛苦了。”

要做到这地步，说实话多少有些超出天道总司的预期。和Omega不同，Alpha的标记冲动在信息素的撩拨下只会愈演愈烈，临时标记于Omega来说是对Alpha索求的结束，于Alpha却不过是掠夺本能的开始，更引人再进一步将怀中甜美的Omega狠狠揉碎侵占、里里外外都打上专属自己领地的标记。天道总司不喜欢这种隐隐失控的感觉，他没什么耐心地剥下裹着加贺美新双腿的牛仔裤，硬得发疼的灼热器物始终不容忽视地顶着身前Omega的后腰。欲望的声音张牙舞爪在耳边鼓噪，他不悦地啧了声，捞起加贺美新的腰抬高臀部向后压近自己，强行并拢那双肌肉饱满结实的大腿，“啪”地拍了拍浑圆的臀瓣附在加贺美新耳后施予命令：“你也不希望折腾太久吧，不想被侵犯的话就好好夹紧一些。”

……不管怎么样都已经很糟糕了吧。

会变成这种任人宰割的局面多少也是因为自己的疏忽，自知理亏的加贺美新只得认命地咬着唇沉腰，心怀忐忑地紧张思索如果天道做出出格举动自己还有多少余力反抗。拜方才的情潮所赐，Omega的后穴分泌出不少蜜液，甚至沿着大腿根流下许多，刚好被天道总司征用，修长手掌探入腿缝将粘腻液体在大腿内侧抹匀。两腿间都湿漉漉的，空气流动带起的凉意激得加贺美新下意识地瑟缩，紧实的大腿肌肉绷紧一颤又缓缓舒张下来。要不我也用手帮你好了……加贺美新混乱地想，对于同身后硬梆梆的灼热器物亲密接触多少有些犯怵，可天道总司压抑着的湿热吐息洒在耳畔，他又有些良心谴责似的不安，不由得心软地想算了，这事因他而起，说起来是连累了天道……反正也吃亏不到哪去……

天道总司察觉到他的恐慌，只按了按他双肩安抚，嘴唇轻蹭着他汗湿的后颈：“放松一点，又不会疼。”加贺美新还没来得及反驳自己不是怕疼就被天道总司挺身并入两腿之间，硬热阳具借着湿滑蜜液蹭过大腿内侧最柔软滑嫩的肌肤，烫与凉的温度体感对比让加贺美新半张着嘴“啊”地一下叫了出来，因迅速窜过皮肤的酥麻电流下意识地一抖又被天道总司拢住大腿逃无可逃。像是Alpha的本性忽然在此刻尽数展露，天道总司抵着加贺美新的脊背沉沉吐息，一边用着点力在他大腿肉挤出的紧窄缝隙间来回抽插，一边低了头就着当前的姿势在加贺美新敞开的领口处叼住光裸肩颈肌肤细细啃咬。Alpha性器前端溢出的前液在摩擦间蹭在加贺美新的大腿上，和那里原本被涂抹上的黏液融为一体，蹭得他两腿之间愈发湿滑，又被硬挺的阳具磨得皮肤发红。

加贺美新从未想过自己大腿内侧也会如此敏感，只是被勃发的性器摩擦那里的肌肤就感受到有阵阵酥麻快感电流般窜过脊骨，小腹又升起一股火热难耐的痒意，几乎让他有点腿软。按在墙面的手指发着抖收紧，被Alpha信息素密密笼罩的加贺美新呜咽一声，绝望地发现自己前端又起了反应，而身后天道总司一下接一下地向前挺动，撞得他身体不由自主地一下下往前晃，看起来简直跟被直接插入也没什么两样。一想到这个他就忍不住缩紧了湿润的后穴，被时不时蹭过会阴激起的阵阵酥麻快感迫得头皮发紧，光是抵御想象中炽热阴茎拓开敏感穴肉抵入深处顶弄的快感就让人浑身紧绷，难以自制地颤抖起来。

“……天、天道，你好了没有……”加贺美新眼眶发湿腿根打颤，这样的折磨还有多久，他快要控制不住自己发出不堪的呻吟声了。可恶，为什么只是用腿也会这么舒服……

“再忍忍。”天道总司皱着眉重复顶弄动作，埋在加贺美颈侧轻叹，鼻尖尽是融入松脂气息的蜜香缭绕，诱得他生出不属于自己意志的冲动想法，又被长年磨练出的冷静理智压下——在他和加贺美新之前仍有底线是不能越过的，比起一时的畅快更需要不被动摇的克制，至少要有足够的耐心。

“要到……什么时候……唔嗯……！”

“你觉得我会是那么快就不行的男人吗？”天道总司理所当然地说出近乎傲慢话语，托着加贺美新腰侧整根没入柔嫩腿肉相贴的缝隙，又伸手握住加贺美新翘起的分身顶端，拇指指腹在湿润的顶端小孔施力蹭过，磨得加贺美新惊喘一声，在过于强烈的快感刺激下险些站不住，不得不凭借扶在墙面的双臂支撑身体，弓起的脊背向后靠着天道的胸膛。

几乎要在心底泛滥起名为后悔的情绪，加贺美新苦着脸感受大腿间存在感过于鲜明的硬热，那里不曾遭受磨练的嫩肉被天道的阴茎蹭得又麻又痒，他忍不住并起双腿自发地轻轻磨擦，借此缓解攀爬在皮肤表面的痒意。被夹紧的天道总司“唔”了一声，从中尝到甜头变本加厉地顺势挺动，似笑非笑地丢下评价：“挺能干的嘛加贺美，看不出你这么有天赋。”

“别那么说……你倒是快、快点……”加贺美新都快想哭了，他觉得再继续磨下去就要擦枪走火，摇摇欲坠的自制力在信息素的百般纠缠下濒临极限，到时候不用天道失控，他自己就想求着天道赶紧标记他给个痛快死法了。

真是心急的Omega……反倒显得他太过克制不像Alpha了，天道总司好笑地叹气，如其所愿加快了动作频率。加贺美新湿漉漉的腿根被激烈的动作搅出一片细碎水声，眼眶也湿漉漉的，下唇因忍耐呻吟咬出的发白牙印添了又添，只是呜呜咽咽地喘。等到Alpha的结终于膨大张开，抵着加贺美新痉挛的腿肉射出浊白精液，几乎同时加贺美新也在强烈的快感刺激下释放，踉跄了下向后靠在天道总司胸前喘息。他伸手到身下摸了摸被磨得麻痒发红的腿根，因着被蹂躏许久的敏感肌肤传来的近乎疼痛感触嘶了一声。但好歹熬过了这场意外危机，加贺美新终于如释重负地吐出一口长气，抓着天道总司的胳膊转身站直身体，真诚而客气地说了句“谢谢”。

“不客气。……比起那个，你先好好擦擦吧。”天道总司瞟一眼他堪称狼藉的下半身，不忍直视地移开了视线，哪有人会裤子还没提好先着急跟人客套的，他自己可是利落地收起凶器束好了皮带。

“……啊！”加贺美新后知后觉地红了脸，瞅一眼沾着各种体液的大腿就苦恼地皱起了眉，眼神游移攥着裤腰期期艾艾，“我，那个……天道，你有纸巾吗？”

“……”天道总司无言地从裤兜里摸出一叠雪白的餐巾布，“从Salle带出来的，凑合用吧。”

“你吃饭的时候跑出来的吗……啊谢谢，虽然小煦要是知道一定会生气……对不起了它是不能回到店里了……”

“废话真多。我先回去了。”两个人身上都是一股和对方的信息素交融得难舍难分的味道，天道总司抬肘嗅了嗅胳膊，略带惋惜地摇摇头，看来是不能继续吃那份小煦做的鲭味增了。他又斜眼瞥了下忙着低头清理自己的加贺美新，不过阴差阳错吃到了别的美食，滋味也不算太坏。要走的路还有很远……他想，不用着急。

“不知道临时标记之后抑制剂还好不好用……”加贺美新小声嘟囔目送着天道总司身影走远，摸着颈后的牙印愁眉苦脸地想如何措辞能被岬责怪得轻一些，希望能一次性拿到足够的抑制剂——绝对不能再一个人出外勤了！


End file.
